Plot Twist
by Nydiajohnson
Summary: If you are very sensitive about the characters and couples in Grey's Anatomy…DO NOT READ! Don't say I didn't warn you. This story is about what would happen if the couples in the hospital were alternated. So no Calzona, no MerDer, Crowen, or any other existing couple. Everyone has a different pair. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Everyone rushed into the hospital, there was a car crash about five blocks away from Seattle Grace; expecting a lot of patients all the doctors put their game face on.

When the ambulances arrived, it was announced that most of the victims were dead, the survivors had minor bumps and bruises and were mostly still in shock. After casts were applied, pain meds were given out and patients were calmed down, the group of close friends went to eat lunch.

As they filed into the cafeteria, all the couples sat together. The married couples; Derek and Owen, Cristina and April, and Arizona and George were busy making googley eyes at each other while the yet to be married couples; Jackson and Jo, Lexie and Ben, Mark and Mousy, Meredith and Callie, and Stefanie and Shane were discussing the effects of the car crash.

Once everyone was settled, they were joined by Alex and Bailey. These two were complicated, too distant to be a couple but too close to be friends with benefits. Observing the group of friends was Richard sitting alone in the far corner of the cafeteria, he has low self-esteem that prevents him from making friends with others, and he was never comfortable in his own skin.

Last but not least was Leah, she was just like everyone else except she wasn't in the cafeteria enjoying her break instead she was in the clinic searching for good cases. Leah was determined and eager to be the best doctor at Seattle Grace; she was willing to take down anything and anyone to win the almighty Harper Avery Award. Later that day the couples and Richard all went home, some went home to sleep after a prolonged day but some went for some "alone time."

On the other hand, Leah stayed in the on call room despite having a home to sleep in; she wanted to be if any surgery popped up. While her fellow doctors were either making love of in a deep slumber, she was practicing her Harper Avery speech for after she wins.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time we left the couples from Seattle Grace hospital, they were all home relaxing and preparing to another day on the job. The following day, at the home of Cristina and April, they were getting into an intense argument about none other than their future. April Kepner, a hardworking, happy go lucky person with a sunny personality, she was discussing the fact that if they were having children together, they would need to start soon. Cristina Yang, a determined, diligent, intelligent woman. These two were exact opposites, never the less they were the sparkle in each other eye. April wants kids, almost as much as she wants to be alive. This religious farm girl has had a family on her mind since she was a little girl. She never imagined herself having a family with another woman, let alone Cristina Yang, but she did love this woman and couldn't imagine her life without her. Cristina has never wanted kids, her main focus was to be a successful doctor; has been since day one. Cristina wants to keep April happy but, she doesn't think that kids will fit into her life. These two have been going back and forth stating their opinions while they are getting dressed for work. In the car, the argument has simmered down, there is a long silence as Cristina is driving, but then April brings up the topic again;

April: You're being really unfair.

Cristina: Oh yea? How is that?

April: You know that I have wanted kids forever and for you to just up and dismiss my dream, well, that just isn't nice.

Cristina: And you know that I don't want kids, so for you to just ignore my wishes also isn't nice.

April: …

April: You probably don't even know why you don't want kids.

Cristina: Of course I do. First of all, they are stinky, messy little brats. Secondly, they whine and complain about everything! *Mimics a child's voice* "Waaaaa… so and so hit me." Like c'mon kid, hit them back and keep it moving.

April: When that happens, you have to treat them with love and compassion… not just tell to get over it.

Cristina: *Rolls her eyes* Oh whatever. It's like training interns, but for 18 years. That's not fun for anyone.

Cristina parks in front of the hospital and start walking in. As they are walking they see Owen and Derek swapping saliva by their car.

Cristina: GET A ROOM!

Derek: *Smirks* that's a good idea.

Derek yanks Owen and they run into the hospital. The two make it to the on call room and lock the door behind them. As things started heating up Owen gets paged into the ER.

Derek: *Sighs*

Owen: I'm sorry. I will make this up to you later.

Owen runs out the door and makes it to the ER quickly. A nurse informs him not to panic when he sees the patient. With a worried look on his face he continues walking only to find his close friend Meredith who was laying on the bed with a piece of glass in her head and her partner Callie standing next to her crying. Owen stands there shocked for a moment.

Owen: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!

Callie: We were waiting at a red light on our way to work, when in a store next to us, a psychopath was threatening to blow up the store if he didn't get all the stores money. The store clerk gave up his money and the stupid jackass forgot to disarm his bomb. So the bomb goes off and shatters the car windows, Meredith was on the side of the explosion so her body blocked mine, and she got the glass her heard head.

Owen: We need to get her into an O.R. immediately!

Owen rolls Meredith through the double doors which and leaves Callie standing there scared and alone.

_**Hours later**_

Owen finds Callie in the waiting room. Callie shoots up and asks how the surgery went. Before Owen could answer, Callie starts throwing him a million questions at once

Callie: Did she lose a lot of blood? Was her heart beating too fast? Will she be mentally challenged?

She began taking short fast breathes.

Owen: Callie...Callie…CALLIE!

Callie: What? *her breathing slowed down*

Owen: We are finished with the surgery.

Callie: Okay…all I need to know is… did she make it?


End file.
